Numb
by afragilelittlehuman
Summary: When Edward gives up hunting humans to return to his coven, he loses the one person who makes him feel alive. AU/Canon. Rated M. Contains m/m sexual practice, dub-con, and kink. Written for vampisthenewblack for the Yuletwi'd exchange.


**A/N: **This was written for vampisthenewblack for the Yuletwi'd Slash Exchange. vamp has been a great friend and tremendous support for my slash writing, and I wanted to thank her by writing about her two favorite boys.

Her original prompt:

_Edward/Alec - AU/Vamp_

_I'm not worried when, but I'd like canon to be stuck to as much as possible, so vamps are sparkly, Edward is Edward (made by Carlisle in 1918), Alec is Alec (by my reckoning of canon made somewhere around 500 AD or before), and that dude was YOUNG when he was changed._

_I know you all are going O.o ;)_

_I like sex and angst :) I don't like formal BDSM in vampfic (just covering my ass), but otherwise go nuts. _

_Oh, and no Bella. Kthnx :)_

_And yes, I'm prepared for this to still be sitting around unclaimed at the end of it all, but I thought I'd put it out there anyway ;)_

Thanks to zonagirlie for the awesome beta job and to the Plot Bunnies and CVC for all the OF support. You ladies ROCK!

* * *

**Title:** Numb  
**Author:** afragilelittlehuman  
**Pairing: **Edward/Alec for vampisthenewblack  
**Word Count:** 1309  
**Rating:** M

**Author's Notes:** AU/Canon. Contains m/m sexual practice, dub-con, and kink.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **When Edward gives up hunting humans to return to his coven, he loses the one person who makes him feel alive. Inspired by "Numb" by Linkin Park (http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU)

* * *

Lying on the floor paralyzed, I am blind, deaf, and dumb. I have lost all tactile sensation, left only with my free floating consciousness and the voice inside my head.

"What made you think there would be no consequences if you returned to them? In the years we've been together, when have I once given you reason to believe I would ever stop, Edward?"

For the first time, I am truly frightened of my lover. Still, I know I can no longer kill to feed. It is the only thing I'm not willing to do for the man I love above all others.

"Do you remember what I said the night we met?"

_Standing outside Yankee Stadium on a cloudy day, I scanned the crowd for a meal. The games were always good for a man who'd beat his wife that morning or a pervert hoping to entice a child with a ticket to watch his hero. But, even in my hunger, I had not missed the thoughts of the vampire watching me. And try as I might, I was unable to ignore the vampire's lustful intentions._

_When I turned, I hadn't expected to see the slight, dark-haired youth leaning against a street lamp. If not for the deep burgundy ringing the boy's black eyes, I would have thought I was mistaken about the dark power I felt surrounding him._

_He walked to me, and I towered over him. "My, aren't you the lovely one. No wonder Aro wants you." The man-child's voice was airy and teasing, slightly tinged with an Italian accent. "I think I may just keep you for myself."_

_I wasn't sure I'd mind being kept. "I've never met Aro, but I'm very aware of who he is. How does he know about me?"_

_"Carlisle, of course. Papà misses his boy very much."_

_My mind was suddenly filled with images of myself, on my knees servicing my sire. I grimaced and shook my head, hoping to stop the foul thoughts._

_The boy laughed. "So it wasn't like that? Carlisle was always a stupid, stupid man. Your mouth was meant to suck cock."_

_I looked around nervously. Talk like that would cause a problem only bloodshed would solve. "I don't know who you are or where you're from ..."_

_"Alec. I'm from Volterra. That should have been clear enough already."_

_"Well, Alec ..." I paused. The young man's name was as delicious as fresh blood on my tongue. "Alec, here _that_ is illegal. If someone were to overhear, we could be arrested."_

_Alec lightly kicked my foot. "Then let us stop talking."_

_I was drawn to Alec, and I didn't want to be alone anymore. "I think talking may be our best course of action."_

_"I'll change your mind in time. After all, I won't be able to forget you now."_

I mentally groan. The memory of seeing Alec that first time, of knowing exactly what incredible things he had planned for my body, is overwhelming.

Alec's wounded and snide voice rings inside my skull. "How odd. Even with all my power trained on you, you can still get hard." I imagine him licking his lips. "I wonder if you'd feel it if you came. If you can even come at all."

I pray he gives me this one last gift, but I feel nothing. Then suddenly his thoughts are so vivid I'm almost living them. He is stroking me slowly, teasing my foreskin. He kneels and swallows me whole. He tries not to think that this is the last time. He simply, intently works for my release, drinking it all when it comes.

And I feel nothing.

"How very interesting. I sincerely hope you received absolutely no pleasure from that." His thoughts were becoming darker. "I've given you more pleasure than you deserve already."

_We sat in the deserted movie theater, _Metropolis_ playing only to us, and I watched him. I'd recently given up pretending to myself I didn't want him. Alec was intensely beautiful. I wondered if his dark chestnut hair was as soft as it looked. My hands ached to touch his alabaster skin. I wanted to do all the things I saw in his thoughts._

_Alec sighed. "Just because you live forever doesn't mean you should take forever."_

_He dropped to his knees in front of me. I tried to push him away, but he could not be detoured._

_"Alec, no. We can't. You're only a child."_

_He laughed, and it was heaven mixed with hell. "Oh, dear Edward. I may look 15, but I assure you I've lived dozens of your lifetimes. It's you who's the young one." He brushed his cheek across my hardening cock. "But, since you are older physically, you can be my Papà if you like."_

_I never felt so powerful as I did with my cock inside my beautiful boy. He worshiped me with his mouth before presenting me with his hard length to suck._

_"Oh Papà," he moaned. "You were born for this. Feels so good."_

_Soon, he was naked and draped over the back of a seat in front of me. His ass was perfection, his hole begging for me. I watched speechless as he used his own venom and prepared himself for me._

_He looked over his shoulder, his eyes as human as I'd ever seen them. "Fuck me, Papà."_

_I pushed into his tight little body and instantly knew I'd never love anyone else like this. After pounding into him and holding off as long as I could, I came hard, filling him with my venomous release._

_I collapsed on his back. "Alec," I sighed. "My beautiful, beautiful boy. I love you."_

_"God, Edward, I love you, too."_

The world comes back to me in a blinding white flash, and the pain is excruciating. But I can feel again. The pain is welcome.

I move just enough to see my lover standing over me, his sister at his side. His sister smiles as she dispenses my pain. I wonder how many times Alec made love with me knowing she was coming, knowing he'd let her do this to me. I don't even care that I'm naked, that she's likely seen her brother service me.

I only care that Alec is leaving me.

He is regal in the uniform of the Volturi guard. Kicking me onto my back with his shiny, black leather-booted foot, he leans over and looks me straight in the eye.

"Edward, by choosing humans and that pathetic excuse of a coven over our life together, you have betrayed me. I love you, and you broke my heart."

I reach up, and my fingers barely brush his cheek. The pain stops.

"Please come with me. I love you."

He kneels next to me and, his hands framing my face, kisses me. In our four years together, it is the first time our lips have met. It is the moment I realize I've made a mistake I can never repair.

He releases me, and the pain begins again. Only it is so much worse than before. I try not to scream, but I do.

"Remember the darkness, Edward. If it takes until the end of time, we will kill you and your entire coven. Remember that only I can bring the darkness that stops your pain." He stands straight, no longer looking at my writhing body. "Then remember why it is I don't."

Hours after they leave, I still lie naked on the cold floor of the home we shared. My heart is still. I feel nothing but darkness and emptiness.

I am numb.


End file.
